Ours
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hinata ingin bertemu dengan teman sepermainan sekaligus tetangganya dulu. Namun ia ragu, apa temannya itu masih mengenalinya? Siapa sangka acara gokon yang tidak ia sukai justru mempertemukan mereka berdua. Fanfic untuk reuniauthorsasuhina.


** OURS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, **

**FANFIC INI DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK 'REUNI AUTHOR SASUHINA'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-nii?"

Panggilan samar itu terdengar sesaat sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka dalam deritan pelan. Dan meskipun ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa menghela napas kesal menyadari tingkah tak sopan tamunya. Tapi meskipun privasinya telah dilanggar dengan begitu terang-terangan, saat ini ia memilih mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali mengurus sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Ia punya misi. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan gangguan kecil ini menghancurkan rencananya.

"Sasuke-nii, makan malam."

Panggilan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dan lebih dekat dari tadi.

"Nanti," sahut Sasuke dengan malas, tapi sepertinya gadis kecil yang berdiri didekatnya tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Tapi bibi dan yang lain sudah menunggu."

"ck! Kubilang nanti!" seru Sasuke kesal. Otaknya masih berputar keras mengingat apa saja yang harus dibawa, sementara tangan kecilnya dengan gesit memasukan semua barang yang ia anggap penting kedalam tas ranselnya.

Tak ada yang membuka suara selama beberapa saat sampai suara kecil menyebalkan kembali menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sasuke-nii sedang apa?"

"Dilihat juga tahu, kan?" sahut Sasuke cuek. Saat ini ia tengah sibuk melipat pakaiannya dan tidak ingin diganggu.

"umm…Beres-beres?"

"Berkemas, baka chibi." Kali ini Sasuke menjawab-mengoreksi- dengan sedikit kesal, ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum ada yang memergokinya. Yah, meski secara teknis ia baru saja tertangkap basah oleh si chibi, tapi seperti yang semua tahu, chibi tidak pernah masuk hitungan.

"Sasuke-nii mau pergi?"

"Aku mau kabur."

"Kabur? Hinata boleh ikut?" tanya si gadis kecil dengan antusias dan penuh harap. Ia memang tidak tahu apa artinya kabur, tapi melihat isi tas Sasuke yang dipenuhi camilan: snack, chips, coklat, kue, susu kotak, beberapa buah buku komik, jaket dan pakaian, kabur sepertinya kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau ikut."

Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengatur isi ranselnya tidak menyadari bahwa ucapan asalnya barusan telah membuat si gadis kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih.

"Kalau begitu… kapan sasuke-nii akan pulang?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

"Kenapa?" tanya si gadis kecil sedikit protes. Ia sudah terbiasa diacuhkan tetangga sekaligus teman bermainnya ini, tapi mendengarnya tidak akan kembali pulang, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak.

"Karena aku tidak mau," jawab Sasuke sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah bulat yang masih setia mengerecoki kegiatan berkemasnya. "Lagipula disini tidak ada yang bagus. Otousan hanya peduli pada baka aniki sementara okaasan terlalu perhatian pada otousan yang peduli pada aniki dan aniki yang terlalu memanjakanku. Itu menyebalkan."

"Tapi… kalau Sasuke-nii tidak akan pulang, kapan kita bertemu lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke jujur. Ia memang tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi dengan si gadis kecil yang merupakan teman bermainnya sejak gadis itu masih bayi. Di buku komik yang dibacanya, pertanyaan seperti itu tidak pernah dibahas. "Tapi di dorama yang kemarin ditonton okaasan, si tokoh utama yang pergi dari rumah baru kembali saat ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya yang pulang hanya jasadnya!" seru Sasuke kembali kesal dengan lambatnya kinerja otak teman bicaranya itu.

Dilihatnya si gadis kecil tampak berpikir keras, tampaknya ia kesulitan mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan, sebelum akhirnya bibir mungil itu menyunggingkan senyuman riang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mayat Sasuke-nii disini."

"KAU MENYUMPAHIKU CEPAT MATI YA?!"

"E-eh? Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi tadi Sasuke-nii bilang…"

"Aku tahu apa yang kubilang, sekarang diam dan biarkan aku bekerja!"

Suara resleting tas yang tertutup mengiringi jawaban tegas Sasuke. Dan adegan itu seharusnya menjadi pertanda berakhirnya percakapan mereka dan awal mula kehidupan Sasuke yang baru. Sayangnya, perutnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama dan memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk berbunyi.

Sialan.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tawar Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Dan Sasuke yang merasa tak punya pilihan hanya bisa mengangguk. Dengan berat hati mengikuti gadis kecil yang mendahuluinya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Rencana yang sudah ia susun sejak siang hari sedikit berubah.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa disalahkan, kan. Orang yang mau kabur juga perlu makan.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto pada kedua bocah cilik yang baru bergabung di meja makan dan segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Lauk pauk untuk makan malam mereka telah tertata rapi di susul semangkuk nasi mengepul yang diletakan Mikoto dengan telaten dihadapan masing-masing anggota keluarga. Sasuke yang sudah kelaparan dengan tak sabar meraih sumpit dan memulai ritual makannya. Tak peduli anggota keluarga yang lain belum menyentuh makanan mereka sedikitpun.

"Sasuke-nii baru selesai beres-beres," jawab Hinata. Tangan mungilnya meraih mangkuk nasi yang diletakan Mikoto dan mulai menyuap butiran nasi itu dengan sedikit kikuk menggunakan sumpit.

Tidak seperti Sasuke, Hinata belum terbiasa menggunakan sumpit sebagai alat makan dan lebih suka menggunakan sendok atau garpu. Sendok dan garpu lebih mudah dipakai dibandingkan sumpit. Sumpit selalu membuatnya kewalahan dan mendapat teguran keras dari sang ayah karena cara makannya yang berantakan. Padahal Hinata tidak berniat begitu, si sumpit saja yang sulit dikendalikan.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun beres-beres kamar saat malam."

"Sasuke-nii bilang dia mau kabur," jawab si gadis kecil lagi dengan semangat. Ia masih mengira bahwa 'kabur' sama dengan pergi melihat bintang atau semacamnya, dan berharap orangtua Sasuke mau mengijinkannya kabur juga jika ia mengatakan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan padanya. Meskipun delikan yang diberikan si bungsu Uchiha yang duduk disampingnya itu cukup mengerikan, tapi bayangan piknik di bawah bintang-bintang membuat Hinata tidak lagi mempedulikan hal itu.

Dan ia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya yang nyeleneh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa para orang dewasa berhenti menyantap makanan mereka dan melihat kearah Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian.

"Memangnya Sasuke mau kabur kemana?" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah tertarik. Bukannya ia tidak khawatir, tapi bocah umur 10 tahun bisa pergi kemana?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut sambil mengunyah sosis bakarnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Itachi terkekeh melihatnya. Adiknya memang gampang ngambek.

"Tapi nanti kaburnya jangan lama-lama ya, besok kan Sasuke harus sekolah." ucap ibunya sambil menambahkan sepotong sosis lagi ke piring Sasuke. Tapi bukannya menganggukan kepala patuh seperti biasa, Sasuke justru makin cemberut.

"Okaasan, aku mau kabur, bukan piknik." gerutunya pelan dan kembali memakan makan malamnya dengan ganas. Hinata yang baru tersadar dari lamunan indahnya segera berpaling menatap Mikoto dengan penuh harap.

"Bibi, Hinata mau ikut kabur juga, boleh?"

Dan pada akhirnya, makan malam di awal musim semi yang seharusnya penuh drama itu, berubah menjadi adu argument yang sangat tidak jelas. Tentu saja, rencana kabur Sasuke juga kandas mengingat setelah makan malam, bocah lelaki yang terkadang keras kepala itu terlalu mengantuk untuk melakukan apapun dan tertidur pulas setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Melupakan sepenuhnya rencana hebat yang sudah ia rancang sejak tadi siang.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum geli saat kembali mengingat kebersamaannya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dulu ia memang sering dititipkan pada tetangga, yang merupakan sahabat karib kedua orang tuanya itu, mengingat keluarganya terpaksa harus bolak-balik menginap dirumah sakit. Tubuh ibunya sangat lemah dan mudah sakit di kehamilan keduanya yang menginjak usia 8 bulan. Ayahnya yang tidak mudah mempercayai orang asing, dalam hal ini pengasuh anak, menitipkan Hinata pada sahabatnya sejak masa sekolah dulu yang kebetulan juga merupakan tetangganya sendiri.

Dan Hinata tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Keluarga Uchiha mungkin sependiam keluarganya, tapi mereka cukup ramah. Apalagi ia bisa bermain bersama Itachi-nii yang baik hati dan Sasuke-nii, yang meskipun bukan teman terbaik, tapi cukup menyenangkan diajak main. Kebersamaan seperti itulah yang membuat Hinata betah berlama-lama dengan mereka.

Sayangnya setelah adiknya lahir, ayahnya memutuskan pindah ke Osaka. Ia beranggapan Tokyo, dengan suasananya yang selalu ramai, bukan tempat yang tepat untuk tumbuh kembang seorang bayi. Dan sejak kepindahan mereka, Hinata tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke ataupun anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

Dan meskipun sekarang ia telah kembali ke Tokyo, ia tidak yakin bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. 10 tahun tanpa bertukar kabar bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Pasti banyak perubahan yang terjadi, dan itulah yang Hinata takutkan. Ia takut perubahan itu juga mencakup kenyataan bahwa ia telah dilupakan.

Jadi walaupun sekarang ia telah genap 1 tahun tinggal di Tokyo dan bersekolah disalah satu sekolah khusus putri yang cukup populer disana, Hinata tidak pernah berani mengambil langkah awal seperti mencari keberadaan temannya itu. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena ia ragu orang yang dicarinya masih mengenalinya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau mau ikut?"

Suara cempreng milik gadis bercepol dua itu langsung mengembalikan kesadaraan Hinata. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi dia melamun ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

"a-ano…"

"Katanya cowok yang datang kali ini keren-keren! Ino bahkan berani menjamin mereka bukan lelaki brengsek seperti yang kemarin. Mereka juga sudah kerja. Pokoknya mereka keren!" seru gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihat temannya yang satu itu. Apa ia tidak menyadari: kalau mereka sekeren itu, kenapa mau ikut gokon? Mungkin tidak banyak yang menyadari, tapi sudah hukum alam bahwa orang-orang yang melakukan gokon adalah jenis orang yang tidak laku. Entah itu karena factor wajah, kekayaan, atau hanya nafsu sesaat yang kebelet ingin punya pacar kilat.

Jadi dengan alasan selogis itu, cowok keren mana yang mau mampir ke acara gokon anak sekolah?

"Kau mau ikut kan, Hinata?" tanya temannya dengan penuh harap. Matanya yang tampak memelas membuat Hinata kesulitan mencari kata penolakan yang tepat. Tapi kalau ia menyanggupi pun…ia tidak akan sanggup. Sifatnya yang mudah gugup saat bertemu orang asing, terutama cowok, membuat Hinata minder sendiri. Dan karena alasan itu juga ia masuk kesekolah putri ini. Biarpun sekolah ini memakai system asrama, tapi setidaknya tidak ada makhluk berjenis laki-laki yang mampir kesekolah ini. bahkan guru-gurunya pun perempuan semua.

"Ma-maaf, Tenten-chan, tapi akhir pekan ini aku sudah ada janji." tolak Hinata sehalus mungkin meski dalam hati meringis tak nyaman. Ia benci berbohong, tapi hal itu masih mending dibanding pergi gokon.

"Kau selalu begitu." desah Tenten dengan sedikit kecewa. "Kali ini dengan siapa?"

"Kurenai sensei?" sahut Hinata tak yakin. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Kurenai sensei, salah satu guru disekolah ini, memang terkenal tegas meski ia tergolong pribadi baik hati jika dibandingkan dengan sang kepala sekolah yang kabarnya sanggup membantai 100 preman dalam satu kali perkelahian. Dan status Hinata sebagai murid kesayangannya membuat para siswi tak pernah mempertanyakan apapun saat Hinata menggunakan nama gurunya tersebut sebagai tameng seperti saat ini.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku ok, aku yakin Ino bisa mengusahakan sesuatu meski kau datang di menit terakhir."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan aku, bersenang-senanglah," ucap Hinata yang dibalas senyuman lebar dari temannya itu.

"Oh, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

.

.

Sayangnya, semua berjalan tak sesuai rencana.

Kurenai sensei ternyata harus pergi berkunjung kerumah calon mertuanya akhir pekan ini, dan hal itu jelas diketahui oleh teman-temannya. Itu hanya berarti satu hal: Hinata tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak.

Jadi disinilah ia berada. Duduk gelisah disebuah kafe yang sangat ramai bersama teman-temannya yang tak berhentinya berceloteh. Hinata makin menundukan kepalanya saat menyadari ia sudah salah kostum. Saat teman-temannya memakai bawahan pendek dan pakaian yang memberi kesan dewasa, Hinata justru datang dengan memakai pakaian sederhana yang cocok untuk pergi ke toko buku. Ia bahkan tidak memakai riasan apapun selain bedak tipis dan lipgloss. Membuatnya terlihat seperti mahluk asing yang tersesat dalam kelompok cewek-cewek cantik nan modis.

Dan keadaannya yang serba salah itu diperparah dengan keterlambatan para cowok yang katanya keren.

Ia bukan ngebet ingin kenalan dan diajak kencan romantis, Hinata hanya kesal karena keterlambatan mereka membuatnya kehilangan alasan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Maksudnya, ia bergabung pada menit terakhir, otomatis jumlah peserta gokon tidak lagi seimbang dan harus ada peserta yang rela dipulangkan lebih awal. Saat itulah Hinata berencana untuk mengajukan diri untuk menjadi peserta yang kurang beruntung itu, jadi ia tidak akan terjebak dalam dialog monoton dengan orang asing yang sejujurnya memang membuatnya malas mengikuti gokon ini.

Ide yang sempurna, kan?

Saat tengah asyik menyusun rencana 'pelarian' itu, tiba-tiba saja lengannya disenggol oleh Ino yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan antusias menunjuk pada sekelompok pemuda yang baru memasuki kafe. Dan harus ia akui, cowok-cowok yang baru masuk itu memang keren. Sangat keren malah. Dan jumlah mereka ada 5 orang! Itu artinya Hinata bisa pergi dengan damai mengingat jumlah peserta cewek ada 7 orang.

Akhirnya ia bebas!

Victory!

Errr…tapi rasanya ada yang salah. Kenapa cowoknya ada 5 orang ya? Jumlahnya terlalu sedikit atau memang yang bisa hadir hanya segitu.

Ini gawat.

"Maaf kami terlambat, ada sedikit masalah tadi." ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan senyum canggung. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sedikit tak yakin. Temannya yang lainpun hanya memamerkan senyum permintaan maaf yang kurang memuaskan.

"Kalian hanya berlima?" tanya Ino memastikan. Ia jelas merasa cemas saat menyadari kemungkinan ada temannya yang tidak mendapatkan teman kencan.

"Tidak, sebenarnya kami bertujuh. Tapi…ah, itu mereka." sahut si pemuda berambut colat itu dengan lega sambil menunjuk dua orang yang baru memasuki areal kafe. Dan Hinata merasa napasnya sesak saat itu juga. Ia bersumpah mengenali salah satu diantara mereka.

Rambut hitam pekat yang selalu ditata asal dan terlihat mencuat itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang kebanyakan. Dan kulitnya yang pucat dan tampangnya yang galak…tak salah lagi, itu…

"Sasuke-nii?" panggil Hinata dengan sedikit ragu, ia takut telah salah mengenali orang. Tapi kemudian ia merasa tenang saat pemuda yang dikenalinya sebagai Sasuke juga tampak mengenalnya.

"Baka chibi?"

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ino dengan alis berkerut, antara heran dan terkejut. Dan kelihatannya semua yang ada didekat mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kami…dulu bertetangga." jawab Hinata pelan, tatapannya yang sejak tadi terus menatap pemuda di depannya, kini beralih melihat tangannya sendiri yang saling meremas dengan gugup. Dan suasananya berubah menjadi canggung dalam sekejap meskipun Ino dan yang lain berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat Hinata kaget karena tak mengira pemuda itu akan mengajaknya bicara setelah sekian lama mereka saling bungkam.

"Aku…sudah setahun tinggal disini," jawab Hinata dengan tangan gemetar. Ia takut, Tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain berkata jujur. Lagipula hanya orang bodoh yang mau cari mati dengan membohongi seorang Sasuke.

"Dan kau tidak mengabariku?"

"Itu…aku bukan…aku hanya berpikir kau mungkin sudah lupa." jawab Hinata dengan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Sekarang semua pertimbangan dan keraguannya dulu kini terasa konyol dibawah tatapan mengintimidasi lelaki itu.

"Apa aku terlihat sudah melupakanmu?'

"Itu…ma-maafkan aku."

"Ck, kau masih tetap saja baka, dasar chibi," ucap Sasuke yang justru membuat wajah Hinata memanas karena kesal. Dulu ia mungkin kecil, tapi sekarang Hinata sudah jauh lebih tinggi meski tidak bisa menyaingi tinggi Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak sekecil ITU.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Sasuke dengah acuh. Tangannya bergerak menarik lengan Hinata yang tampaknya masih terpaku dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku benci tempat ramai."

Hinata juga tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan, taman atau berkunjung ke museum dibandingkan terjebak ditempat yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi…bukankah tidak sopan jika pergi begitu saja.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli, ayo." ajak Sasuke lagi. Dan benar saja, Hinata bisa melihat teman-temannya terlalu sibuk ngobrol dengan teman kencan mereka hingga tidak menyadari keadaan Hinata yang tengah diseret pergi oleh Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata saat mereka telah berbaur dalam hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari mengedikan bahu seolah tak peduli, sambil tetap menarik tangan Hinata, ia menuntun gadis itu bergerak semakin jauh kedalam keramaian. Hinata bisa merasakan jemari mereka saling menggenggam erat saat menelusuri setiap sudut kepadatan di jalanan kota yang tidak pernah tidur itu.

.

.

"Hanya pergi…ketempat seharusnya kau berada."

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

.

.

owari

.

.

"Hinata-chan, semalam kau pergi kemana?!" tanya Tenten sedikit histeris sambil mengguncang bahu teman sekamarnya itu dengan gemas. Ia tidak tidur semalaman saking khawatir terhadap kondisi Hinata yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan sekarang penyebab kecemasannya baru saja muncul dipagi buta dengan kondisi seperti mayat hidup.

"Aku khawatir setengah mati, kau tahu. Kami bahkan harus begadang menungguimu pulang! Untung saja tidak ada inspeksi mendadak, kalau iya, kau sudah habis sekarang!"

Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya hanya merespon dengan gumaman tak jelas dan pergi meninggalkan Tenten- yang masih membombardirnya dengan puluhan pertanyaan- menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata merasa tidak punya cukup nyawa untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya dari teman sekamarnya itu. Lagipula ia perlu mandi. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya lagi. dan yang lebih penting, ia perlu membersihkan jiwanya yang tercemar gara-gara ulah Sasuke semalam.

Semalam…

Ya tuhan, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?!

"Hinata, kau mendengarku? Kita harus bicara. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam. apa yang…"

Tapi Hinata memilih menutup pintu kamar mandi sebelum teman sekamarnya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Secara instan mengenyahkan sepenuhnya suara cempreng Tenten yang mulai terasa mengganggu.

Ia perlu mendinginkan tubuhnya sekaligus menghilangkan jejak kehangatan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Ia perlu menenangkan diri.

Benar, yang ia perlukan hanyalah ketenangan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia tahu harus menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke yang kini yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi binatang buas dan sangat liar saat diranjang. Dan yang lebih parah, Hinata menyukainya.

AAARRRGGGHHH

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?!

Tidak, ia tidak boleh lagi mengingat soal jalan-jalan mereka yang berakhir di apartement Sasuke. Ia juga tidak boleh mengingat saat mereka bersenang-senang dan membuat kekacauan didapur pria itu. Untungnya makanan yang mereka buat masih bisa dimakan meski bentuknya tidak karuan.

Lalu ia juga harus menghapus ingatan tentang saat-saat dimana mereka saling bercerita tentang diri masing-masing setelah kepindahan Hinata. Dan mungkin karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, atau karena suasana yang mendukung, Hinata akhirnya merasakan ciuman pertamanya.

Sayangnya, ciuman itu tidak mengakhiri segalanya tapi menjadi awal dari sentuhan-sentuhan lain yang jauh lebih intim. Sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa linu dibeberapa tempat- terutama didaerah pribadinya- ketika bangun tadi pagi.

Ya tuhan…rasanya sulit melupakan semua itu sekaligus. Dan yang paling mengganggu dari semua itu adalah kenyataan betapa tenangnya Sasuke menghadapi semuanya seakan-akan ia sudah…berpengalaman. Hinata tidak terlalu peduli jika ia memang bukan yang pertama, mengingat pria dewasa seperti Sasuke pasti sudah sangat sering gonta-ganti pacar. Tapi meskipun mencoba memberi sugesti positif pada diri sendiri, tetap saja ada rasa tidak nyaman yang mengganjal dibenaknya. Dan Sasuke yang mengantarnya sampai keasrama dan memberinya kecupan singkat sama sekali tidak membantu.

Hinata perlu kepastian: apakah status mereka pacaran atau masih dalam level teman yang berarti Hinata hanya dijadikan pelampiasan hasrat muda seorang Sasuke. Dan ini makin menyebalkan.

Rasanya mandi dengan air dingin tidak akan cukup menghapus kegelisahannya, terlebih dengan teman sekamarnya yang penuh perhatian masih setia menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa ingin bunuh diri. Hanya saja ia ragu, apa bunuh diri dilegalkan dalam situasi seperti ini?

Aaarrrgghhh…Ia butuh mandi! mandi yang sangaaattt lama dan berharap otaknya membeku akibat terlalu lama diguyur air dingin, dan secara otomatis melupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Meskipun ia tahu hal itu mustahil kesampaian mengingat dirinya tidak terlalu akrab dengan keberuntungan.

Kenapa hidupnya jadi rumit begini ya?

.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang lelaki muda tengah sibuk memilih ukiran yang terbuat dari perak disebuah toko perhiasan ditengah kota. Dengan sangat teliti, ia memastikan tidak ada satupun barang pilihannya bertekstur tajam atau cacat hingga berpotensi melukai si pemakai.

Dan setelah sekian lama mencari dan meneliti, akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang ia rasa cocok. Sebuah cincin dengan bentuk sederhana tanpa hiasan rumit yang berlebihan. Cincin yang ia harap juga disukai gadis itu. Dan saat itu jugalah ia akan memastikan gadis itu tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan tiba.


End file.
